


A Lesson in Defense

by blackrider11



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Extrapolation of Character Traits for the LoLs, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Danny attempts to teach Laura self-defense. Carmilla is way too happy for Danny's comfort. Laura is a bad ass.</p><p>A bit OOC. I took some of their characteristics and extrapolated them quite a bit. This was written really early during season 1.</p><p>(Author's writing rating: 2/5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Defense

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nada.
> 
> Minor OOC, not very good at their character voices.

“Hey, where are you off to?” Carmilla asked slinging her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. While Laura caught the faint tone of concern, it was lost on Danny. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Danny said icily tugging Laura slightly behind her so that she was in between her tiny friend and the vampire. “But I’m not about to leave Laura defenseless in the room she shares with _you_ , no matter what sad tales you’ve been telling her about your past. So, we’re going to go over some self-defense, just in case you get the urge to bite her.”

Carmilla grinned…widely, that in itself unsettled Danny. “By all means, Ginger Snaps.”

“Then we’ll be on our way.” They made their way to the building’s exit when Danny noticed they had a third person in their party. “What are you doing?”

“I’m coming with.” Carmilla announced much too happily, seriously this almost giddiness was going to give Danny an aneurism.

“ _You_ are not invited.” Danny snapped.

“ _I_ go where I want.” Carmilla was only too happy to poke fun at the TA. Before Danny could respond, Laura, who had been surprisingly quiet this entire time either out of shock or out of the silent laughter, interrupted.

“Maybe… you should just let her come. At least you know where she is the entire time. Right?” Laura did not to say she would feel better if Carmilla was nearby in case Will tried again.

She does have a good point, and Danny found herself reluctantly agreeing. Not that she could combat the beginning of Laura’s puppy dog eyes in the first place. The three of them made the trek from their end of campus to the University Dojo, which had been installed by one of the school Deans many centuries ago.

Danny motioned to Laura to follow her onto the mat. “Okay, now get into what you think is a fighting stance.”

“Not bad but it could use some work.” Danny circled Laura carefully giving her some small pointers. “Ok, now try to take the stance again. Feet a little wider.” Danny watched proudly as Laura settled into an almost perfect stance. The moment, of course, was broken by the most irritating sound that Danny ever heard.

Carmilla. Was. Laughing.

Danny strode over and drew herself to full height. “If you aren’t going to be helpful, then get out.”

“Danny, please.” Laura tried to interrupt.

“Make me.”

“Carmilla, you’re not helping!” Laura’s scolding was completely ignored by both of the other occupants, as was the fact that the building was now strangely empty.

“Oh, I just might.”

“I’m waiting.”

Not one to turn down or run from a challenge and being unable to refuse an opportunity to kick Carmilla’s ass back to where it belonged, Danny went for it.

And hit air.

“Too slow, Gayderzon,” Camilla mocked from right behind her ear. Danny twirled around to strike again but the vampire had already retreated just a few steps out of arms length.

“Stop being a coward!”

“I just don’t want to be responsible for breaking any overly _fragile_ bones in your body. But if you insist.” Carmilla took a stance that Danny had never seen before. “Just remember, Leader of the Dimwit squad, you asked for this.”

As Carmilla moved forward, Danny went to meet her.

“OKAY! ENOUGH!” And suddenly, Laura was between them. They had a split second to realize this before they both landed flat on their backs.

“Jeez Creampuff, I was just trying to prove a point. No need to go all Rambo on my ass.” Carmilla, being a vampire was the first to recover and get into a sitting position. "I think you broke something. Come kiss it better."

“You'll be fine. You're point being what?” Laura was far from amused.

“That you don’t need some butched up wannabe Amazon protecting you.”

Carmilla reached out and Laura pulled her up.

“Well, has it ever occurred to you that I might _like it_?”

Their bickering was cut off by a loud, “Laura? What was that!?”

Oh right, Danny was here.


End file.
